


Bite Me

by Grubbutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Self Harm, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Banter, Blood, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pheromones, Praise Kink, Roommates, Seduction, Tenderness, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Dave's roommate is a vampire.... and super hot. So he devises and overplans a way to seduce him instead of, you know, talking about his feelings.Tavros... is hungry.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> This one kinda ran away with me lmao, it was a lot of fun. I hope you enjoy it ♥

The planning and waiting and, okay maybe just a little bit of stalking, has finally come to fruition. The whole roommate situation helps with keeping tabs on him and get familiar with his schedule and habits. Tavros should be heading to the blood bank soon, he hasn't had blood for a good bit. He's gotta be hungry. He's even been looking a little more paler and his eyes a little wider. He's been a bit snappy too. Bitched at you just yesterday about a few of your socks lying around. It's whatever it's not like you're Bro leaving smuppets all over the place so you don't take it to heart or even try to remember about the socks. In all honesty it's a little refreshing to hear him mad at you, see those pointy fuckers he's always trying to hide in his mouth.

You're not scared of him or anything like that, that's not why you've been keeping an eye on him.

You're intrigued. 

Tavros is a vampire and while your sister is heavily involved with one herself, you don't have the faintest idea of what that's like. He's somehow a living saint for the patience he must have with all your incessant questions on the culture and how blood drinking works and the venom in his teeth. He says that they have blood banks with packs they can buy for a while. Apparently straight from the vein is pretty intense.

You asked Rose for more details and somehow you found yourself in Freud's den yet again. So you'll have to find out for yourself about this.

And yeah okay, he's big and strong and hot. Vampires are wildly strong and his mere presence nearly gave you a boner the first time you met him. 

Point being: you've been eating your salads and exercising right, getting that cardio in. There are probably better ways to go about this, more quote unquote "sane" ways like actually asking him out. Yeah right, like you'd ask him out.

Instead you're going with an overcomplicated plan that may or may not end with possible hospitalization and ruining the beautiful broship you have with your roommate. 

"Gonna head out for groceries," his voice snaps you back into reality from chopping veggies. His syllables cut short and there's an undertone of danger, like you better not stop him.

Too bad you're gonna.

"Okay dude, have fun and don't go- ah shit!" You hiss as the knife "accidentally" cuts the side of your hand. Blood drips and gushes into beads and falls into the cutting board. The blood rushing through your ears is almost deafening.

But it's nothing compared to the thunderous roar of your heartbeat at how Tavros is looking at you now. He's only just a few feet away, and his eyes stare at your hands. His nostrils flare and the muscles in his arms tense.

"You mind passing me a band-aid from behind you?" You ask.

Tavros, bless him, is the lowest polite guy you've ever met and he sure enough, turns to get out the box of Band-Aids by the knives and hands it to you. Blush is spread across his cheeks, and he lingers just a little beside you.

"Alright well… I gotta head out now…"

"Do you?" You set the box of Band-Aids to the side. It's go time.

"What? Yeah."

"We have plenty of groceries right here, man, you don't have to go out right now."

He clenches his jaw and rolls his eyes at you. "You know it's not _those_ kinds of groceries."

"My point stands." Your heartbeat gets louder and louder, and you know he can hear it. You hope he does. You hand is still wet from the blood and you since as you squeeze your fist, pushing a little more out. 

"Dave… what are you doing?"

One step closer to him, and he takes a step back. "Look man, I know you gotta keep track of all this stuff and spend so much money getting those packs and things. Gotta make em last and I know you're trying to save up money despite all that even though you could easily get a job as a stripper and make the big bucks, get those hundies in your g-string and shake the ass that God gave you."

"Dave."

Another step closer. Another step back. "I'm worried about you man, always stressed as fuck, but I'm here for you. And if that means a little blood letting then hey, a bro does what a bro's gotta do." You're mostly making excuses because you also want him to pummel your ass into next week.

"I can't do that, you don't know what it's like."

"Then show me." You hold your bloody hand out. "It's not like I'm gonna suddenly hate you or be scared of you."

"Come on Dave, that's hardly any reason at all. It's not that bad when you budget it out, I'm fine. I appreciate it but-"

"I want it." Yum, tasty foot. Really tasty apparently since you just love shoving it down your throat.

"What's?"

Another step forward. No steps back. "I mean I wouldn't mind it. And my hands just right here, bleeding. It'll make a mess on the floor if it isn't cleaned up."

"What do you mean you want it?"

Now it's your turn to blush. Or maybe you were this whole time and didn't realize. It happens. "I mean, I wouldn't mind, y'know, a bite or two whatever. See what it's like, I can't help but feel like I'm missing out on something cool like I'm still a lonely kid at recess just sitting on the swings while all the other kids get to have the fun and maybe a boy like me has dreams of being included in the fun too or whatever."

He steps forward. You don't step back. "I don't think you know what you're asking."

You shrug, "I mean maybe but I trust you and you're cool so like," you thrust your hand out. "Trust me too."

He moves closer and gingerly takes your hand into his own. They're larger than your own, but he holds yours with such delicacy that even you think your hand might break if it drops. "Are you sure? There's like this venom stuff that'll make you feel a little… different."

"Yeah I'm sure, I don't care I just… just do it." He looks hungry, like his eyes suddenly look more sunken and his cheeks more gaunt. But it's a smouldering look that has you breathless all the same. You swallow thickly. "It's okay."

He studies you, looking at you up and down. His tongue flicks out between his lips to lick them. "Okay." He seems to take a deep breath, gearing himself up as he lifts your hand up to his mouth. 

He pauses though, and glances at you.

"You know, you could be a stripper too." His eyes look a little softer, almost pityingly so. It makes you feel flushed and warm.

"Oh, thanks- aah-" you hiss once more when his fangs pinch and break through your skin. It really shouldn't come as a surprise to you at how pointed and stabby it feels but ouch it really does hurt, especially when he starts sucking.

Until it doesn't.

The pain seamlessly ebbs away into warmth, as if it's just his mouth on you, no wound or teeth but you can still clearly see his fangs buried in your skin. It kinda freaked you out because you just felt the pain and you're expecting pain but it doesn't feel like anything. The way his big brown eyes look up at your from under his lashes gets you a little hot under the collar. It's- well- he's close. Like obviously he's close but he's _close_. You don't really get this close except if you're sitting on the couch together. 

You almost think your blood is trying to run away from him by how it pools in your cheeks and deep in your belly. But you kind of… like it. It's really… intimate. Like you should be lighting candles and making really fancy pasta. Cover the floor with rose petals or something sappy like that. 

You're breathing a little heavier and the rest of the world seems to melt away until it's just you and Tavros. It's kind of overwhelming and you feel hot all over. Like you should be sweating except you're not and you feel a bit tingly and--

He unlatches from your skin and licks your blood off his lips. "That's the venom." 

"Oh…" you breathe out. His lips are plush, and they look so soft. His broad shoulders and big chest look so… cozy.

"Come here," he voice is silk through your mind as he opens his arms, and you drift right into them. Despite feeling hot and buzzed, his hold is relaxing you.

"How did… you know?" His hand strokes your back against your shirt and it feels a little uncomfortable. Like you're wearing a big coat and you need to take it off. He needs to touch your skin.

"I can sorta connect with you with the venom? Like I can read your mind except instead I can only really read your feelings," he coos in your ear and his hand drift down and down your spine, "and your desires."

His hand then dips beneath the hem of your shirt and his fingertips dance across your skin and- _holy fuck_ the overwhelming heat goes away through a shudder in favor for the cool refreshing feeling of his skin against yours. Like the iciest water after the hottest day. It's a goddamn _relief_ and you're _thirsty_. "Woah…"

It also makes you aware of just how hard you boner is straining against your pants.

"Yeah," he laughs low in his chest and it echoes in your head like it's the sweetest thing you've ever heard. "Y'like that?"

"Mhm." It's weird because normally the cold and hot mixing together feels often like cold feet in the morning, but this? It spreads through your back to your arms that clutch onto Tavros's shirt. It's a _relief_ to feel his touch.

"I told you it's intense," his fingers slide along the bumps of your spine, and his voice sounds like he's not completely unaffected either. It's husky and low. You want to hear more of it, you want it to tell you want to do, you want that voice to tug you by the balls into hell.

That's weird, right? This is pretty lewd bro-ing even for your standards and you're not sure there's going back. Is there going back? Is he going to hate you for making him drink from you? It's not that you're regretting it exactly, but you will if it turns southwards. Shit. Shit fuck this was probably a mistake you should back off him now, you're practically throwing yourself on him. He probably doesn't want this, you made him do this.

You look up at him from his neck to find him looking back down at you. When your eyes meet, the air zaps out of existence from your throat in an almost deafening crack. 

"Shhh, Dave, shhhh. It's okay, deep breaths."

And just like that, air is returned in your lungs and it's the best breath of fresh air you've ever had.

"Good boy."

"Fuck." Your voice wavers and cracks.

His other hand joins the one on your back and smoothly drags your shirt up and up. Without a word, you step away and obediently lift your arms for him to pull your shirt off and gently place it on the side.

"You let me know if this is too much, okay? It affects me too so I'll be able to know, but I'm not going to go far enough to mess with your head until you're a brainless thrall."

You blink at him and nod, but you have to ask, "What kind of shit can you do?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Do you really want to know? How far do you want to take this because uh, we could go to the bedroom or just stay on the couch if you-"

"Bedroom." 

The soft laugh he gives you is heaven on Earth and you blush almost sheepishly at the satisfaction of making him smile. “I thought so.” 

"Wait I'm not crazy, am I? Like we're only gonna… I mean if you wanna, but I mean we're only doing this because I coerced you. Not because of my charm and handsome good looks, I mean have you seen these nipples? This is good shit here that I've got to offer."

"Dave." His arms are crossed.

"Mhm?"

"I didn't realize you liked me too. Now do you want to fuck or not?" 

You get chills and vigorously nod, "Yeah, yup, yeah, yessiree yes." You don't waste anymore time and you jog over into Tavros's room which is much more organized and clean than your own.

He follows in behind you and closes the door, staring at you with some appropriate looking bedroom eyes that make you melt into the bed as you plop down onto it. Your boner aches and you realize that he's sporting one of his own that bulged from his pants. Guess your blood is going to a good cause, huh. 

"My eyes are up here," he teases you, and he helpful at showing you where to look as he takes the bottom of his shirt and raises it up and over his head. He is… beef. His muscles have you drooling and licking your own lips. You have to hold back the whimper pipping through your throat.

God he needs to be on the bed and on you right fucking now. Maybe more blood. C'mere big boy, get your treat. Big handsome buffet right here and ready.

"I'm coming I'm coming. So impatient." His smile doesn't fade and he _saunters_ over to the bed and climbs atop. He swings a leg and settles satisfyingly straddled on your lap. Oh yeah, that's a good weight. His boners even giving your boner a little boner smooch and it drives you wild. 

You rub your hands up his sides and nibble on your lip. "You… still hungry?"

"Hm?" His arms rest on your shoulders and his fingers lazily play with the ends of your hair.

"I mean… my necks right here and all." You swallow again and look back up to his eyes. You're not sure if he's hungry or you're projecting it on him, but you really want more venom. Not in a drug way, though it's just as intoxicating, but… this time you'll be more prepared and you want to really feel it. The venom still courses through you, you think. You're not used to this kind of thing just yet to be able to tell.

You kind of want to be.

You tilt your head to the side and bat your eyes at him, giving his ass a bit of a squeeze.

He shakes his head and smirks. "You're cute like this," he murmurs as he leans in closer, "Really wanting this, huh. Something tells me you would beg for it given the chance."

"Bold of you to assume I'm in any way capable of communicating my needs."

"Oh so you need this?" His hand tightens in your hair and forces you to lift your chin with a whine that leaves your lips without your permission. You can feel the edges of his teeth drag against your skin.

Come on, come on, just do it Tav, just bite already, _come on_.

"Here's your chance." There's a lilt in his voice that almost feels teasing, but what feels more teasing is the kiss he presses on your collar bone.

"What?"

"How bad do you want it?"

"I'm not pushing you off or anything or saying no so obviously I- ahn!"

He grinds your dicks together and huffs, but you can still hear the smile in the words as he says, "How bad do you want me, Dave?"

"Bad."

"Yeah?"

"Real bad. Smuggling coke on a plane through 10 different countries and I'm a convicted felon in half of them already. Even my passport is forged in so bad I need it man."

"Good boy."

You moan and finally, _finally_, his teeth sink into your flesh in a stabbing pinch that makes you see stars and your vision blur. The fade from pain to warmth is faster than it did with your hand. It coils down your spine and swoops in your belly, straight to your dick before shooting back up to your head. "Oh my god," you groan more because you're pretty sure you just met her.

Tavros groans back at you and you can feel his tongue flicks against your skin as he drinks you up. God, you can feel yourself getting sucked right into him. Not just the blood, that's obvious, but your goddamn _soul_. 

You pant and breath hard and heavy, clutching onto him as your toes curl and your eyes roll back. "Holy fuck Tavros, Tavros, Jesus Christ. Please touch my dick or let me touch yours or whatever the fuck. Just just- holy fuck, holy shit I need you. Not like I need you to fuck me but I _need_ you. I owe you my life I fucking guess, yeah that sounds about right, oh fuck oh fuck-" 

"Shh," Tavros pulls himself from your neck and your eyes immediately drag over to meet his and his smile. Wow he's beautiful. "You have me, Dave, I have you."

You stop talking and a sigh of relief falls over you. That makes you so damn happy to hear and you really really want to kiss him even though there's still a bit of your blood on his lips and fangs.

"So do it then."

"What?"

"Kiss me. If you want to."

You very very very much want to, and you don't waste a second latching yourself onto his mouth and kissing him. He taste like heaven, and a bit of iron, but mostly heaven. And he smells good, he smells really good. The more you try to shove your tongue into his throat, the more he pushes back and dominates you in a literal tongue lashing that has you whimpering and cowering beneath him. Everything about him envelops you once more and nothing could literally get better than this. You could live out the rest of your life or just die like this you don't give a shit.

He pulls away. "That's sort of the point of the venom," he pants out, seemingly as breathless as you are.

"I thought you said you couldn't read my thoughts."

"You're just really fucking horny and it has me uh…"

"Has you what? You have to tell me that's the fuck rules. Has you what, Tavros, tell me."

He laughs and kisses you again for a moment, "How about I show you and get you to stop talking so much when there's much better uses for your mouth."

That's literally your favorite phrase you've ever heard and you want that tattooed on your body. 

Tavros slides off of your lap and pulls you along with him, and you're pliable under his manhandling when he pushes you down to your knees. Hell yeah, hell to the fuck yeah. He unbuckles his belt and tosses it to the side before unbuttoning his jeans and pulling his pants down.

"Fuck yes, give it to me man I'm right here I'm waiting I'm drooling already but feel free to make me drool more or whatever and shove your blood sausage onto my esophagus and out my ass--"

"Shut up," he teases and thrusts his hard dick right on your tongue and deeper in you, effectively shutting you up. Fuck _yes_. 

He places a hand in your hair and gently begins to rock his hips, the head of his dick teasing your gag reflex and makes you choke a bit and cough. Your eyes well up and sure enough drool spills from the edges of your lips against his dick, slicking it up.

And the look he gives you. The _hunger_ and ownership in his eyes. The crease of his brows. The little lift of his lip that shows off his fangs. It contrasts with the gentleness of the hand in your hair and the steady push and pull of his cock fucking _beautifully_.

"You're so good, your tongue is so soft. You should see how red your lips and your eyes are, wow…" his praise goes straight to your dick and like hell you're not going to palm yourself through your pants. Wow. Fuck pants. They need to be illegal right now. Oh no officer Nitram, whatever will you do, caught here with illegal pants. "So stupid, just think about my dick. Easy enough?" He takes you.

You'd smile if you could and nod if you could, but all you can do is moan and that seems satisfying enough for him.

"Good."

Your life is just Tavros dick now, it's your meaning and dream. This is what you were born to do. You're his slave, his consort, his student, his Knight, whatever the fuck he wants you're more than happy to be and give. You open your throat up more and more with each thrust. Yes, _yes_. You need his cock everywhere, in your mouth on your hands, omg, in your ass.

You're about to pull off and plead with him to do so, but he's already chapters ahead of you as he tugs on your hair off his dick with a smirk. "Same brain cell. Up." He commands.

You do as you're told and scramble back into the bed, but are stopped when he grabs at the hips of your pants. In one fell swoop he tugs them and your underwear clean off your ass, leaving you bare to the world and Tavros. 

Same thing.

His pants fall and join yours on the ground, and you tempt him to hurry the fuck up by doing a downward dog pose of sorts to stick your ass up in the air. Come and get it, Tav, you are absolutely ripe for the fucking. You have never been more ready for a good ass fucking.

"Easy there, I'm not going on dry," he places a hand on your lower back and the other between the cleft of your cheeks. Where did he get the lube that's on his fingers from? Fuck it, who cares. Yay lube. He circles around your hole and teases the tip of his finger inside. Putting it in and out and in, just tantalizingly close to thrusting the damn thing in but not yet.

"Come on, Tavros, please just fuck me. I'm a beautiful boy willing and able and wanting for your delicious meat truncheon, which I actually just did taste and it really is delectable so hats off to you for the tastiest dick I've ever had. But c'mon you can make it tastier with my juicy juicy asshole, please man. Aahhnn!!"

He pushes his finger in one thrust and it makes your fingers and toes tingle like stars and galaxies that you can see behind your eyelids Lord Almighty.

"You say the stupidest things."

He moves his finger in and out and slowly, earnestly, begins fingerfucking you. "I know," you breath, "I really do."

"It's cute."

"What?" His finger moves and wiggles to stretch you more.

"Yeah, you always make me laugh." He pushes in a second finger inside and it makes you whine and writhe more and more oh god, you need _more_.

"Fuck… dude," you pant out, "That's gay."

"My fingers are in your ass, Dave."

"Still gay, uhhnn fuck fuck please just, dick now please dick time tick tock it's time for cock." You moan and groan and bury your face in the sheets. "Please Tavros."

"Fuck. I can't… I can't hold myself back anymore. You're so hot I can feel it." He pulls his fingers out much to your disappointment but you know it's for the greater good. A few moments later you can feel the head of his slick dick press against you and slowly, torturously slowly, pushes in.

"Oh god, Tavros."

"I know, hold on." He bends over and encompasses you with the sheer broadness of his chest and shoulders. He wraps his arms around your waist and his chin finds purchase on your shoulder beside the bite. Inch by inch he plunges deeper inside you and you feel like you're going to fall apart from the pleasure and need.

You can't control your words anymore, or even comprehend them, and you babble incessantly to the air while Tavros begins to move his hips. Your body is made of lava and Tavros is the cool breeze that makes you hard.

His dick is in your ass and he's fucking you in a way that you feel like you're getting fucked by your lord and savior. Tavros too babbles in your ear sweet praises and compliments. "You're so good for me and so stupid and funny. You take me so well and I want you, I've always wanted you, ever since we became roommates."

"God, Tavros, that's so sweet but also tell me later when I can remember and fuck me to next week right now."

He laughs his beautiful laugh and gives your waist a squeeze, "Alright. God you're perfect." He presses a kiss to the back of your next before pulling away and parting. He places a hand at the center of your upper back and presses you down against the bed.

He pulls out once and slams back in. "Oh fuck!” You cry out.

He does it again.

His hips slap against your ass and he pulls out slow before thrusting in fast. The rhythm and rate speed up and up. He manages to pinpoint your prostate and hit it over and over. Tavros hammers into your ass and the sounds of skin and sweat and lube are obscene and pornographic.

And you're in love.

And also very close.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Yes! Tav! Ros!" You bark like a bitch with each sweet thrust. Your dick drops with pre on the bed and you can feel yourself getting so so close to coning. If he just _touches_ you. "Please! Tav! I need! I need! Fuck!"

"I've got you, I've got you," he groans in your ear and wraps an arm around you again and he fucks and fucks and fucks you hard. His hand drags down your stomach to your dick and and he strokes you in tandem with the fuckening.

You let go.

And you come harder than you ever have in your life.

"Fuck! Tavros!!" You all but scream as he pummels your ass and your body tenses, you dick twitches and spills onto the sheets. Your legs and arms tremble and your eyes rolls back. Your mouth is wide open and you allow your tongue to lazily fall, your toes curl, and hands clench against the bed. 

"Oh god, Dave," you think you hear him groan. His hips stutter and the pace slows to a few thrusts, one, two- he stops fully buried inside you and comes.

The air is quiet save for hot panting and heavy breathing. He gently pulls out of you and you fall to your side. You think he kisses your cheek, or maybe your shoulder. You can't really tell. But you can hear him rustle around, feel him brush against you to clean, get water that he places on the side table in front of you.

You reach out to take the water and drink as he flops back onto the bed, and his arm returns to its place around your waist. The water is refreshing, and Tavros feels warm and comforting. 

"So," he says.

You place the water back down. "So," you croak out. Wow your voice is wrecked.

"Was that uh, okay?"

"Babe that was the best sex I've ever had in my life," you sigh. "How do you get to fuck like that all the time."

"I don't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't really do it that often and it's not always that good."

You don't stop the smile growing like a sunflower on your face. "Oh?"

He pulls you in closer against his chest and kisses your neck again. "Yeah."

"I gotta say, that's pretty gay of you."

"Dave."

"I know I know." You swallow thickly and sigh, leaning back against him. "I'm so gay dude."

"I know."

"I'm the gayest for you. My gay heart is bursting with rainbows." 

He laughs and nuzzles against you. "Mine too."

Sleep begins dragging your eyelids downwards. "Wow that's really narcissistic."

"I mean I'm gay for you too."

Your eyes are closed and your breathing slows. You’re warm, you're cozy, and you're loved. "Cool."

Another kiss. "Sleep well Dave."

And you do.


End file.
